


L-Corp's Newest Employee

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And then more, Both professionally and romantically, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, The one where Kara becomes Lena's assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: Snapper gets tired of Kara disappearing all the time and fires her so now Kara has to find a new job.Or the one where Lena finally gets the unconditional support and love she deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar to you, this idea started as a oneshot in Adventures in Supercorp and while the first few lines are the same I added and changed quite a few things so I hope you enjoy it!

Well, she had officially done it now. She had gone and gotten herself fired by Snapper.

Again.

The official reason for Kara’s termination was her lack of work ethic as evidenced by all the times she had had to sneak off for Super related business.

Apparently, she wasn’t as subtle as she thought she had been and Snapper had been keeping a close eye on her. He was able to bring up many different video clips of her leaving the building, so many that James couldn’t defend her without everyone questioning him as well.

The unofficial reason she was fired- that she only found out because of her super hearing- was that Snapper seemed pretty convinced that Kara was, well, _canoodling_ \- not exactly the way he phrased it- with Lena Luthor and he didn’t want to deal with the backlash when that got out.

Kara had been lingering as long as she could, slowly packing up her stuff from her desk, not wanting to leave, not wanting this to really be the last time she would work in this building.

But, when she heard what Snapper was saying, she turned redder than she thought possibly and quickly shoved the rest of her stuff into the box she had found and rushed out of Catco.

That was definitely, absolutely, not true but a lot of the times she had left she had given an excuse about needing to interview Lena for some thing or another so she supposed she could sort of see where he might have gotten that idea from.

Except for the fact that there was no way that would ever happen.

Lena was her friend. _Friend._

Speaking of Lena though, now was a good a time as any to go see if the busy CEO might be free for lunch since Kara herself was free for, well, indefinitely.

It was still probably a little too early for Lena to be able to take lunch so Kara decided to take the long way- meaning walking instead of flying- to her apartment to drop off her box of Catco stuff which took her past Noonan’s.

Maybe they would hire her again? She had worked there before, back when she was still just an unpaid intern at Catco, and she liked to think that it hadn’t gone too horribly. Sure she may have broken a few dishes but she was always liked for her speedy service and cheerfulness.

Unfortunately, it didn’t pay as well as Catco did and while she may have eaten a lot back then, she ate even more now that she was routinely using her superpowers so she didn’t think a Noonan’s paycheck would cover her rent and grocery bills.

Maybe she could get hired as an official DEO agent? She could totally rock a black tactical suit but somehow she didn’t think that would go over too well with Alex. It probably wouldn’t look great for her secret identity if Kara Danvers was working for the same government branch that Supergirl did too.

Plus, as much as Alex griped about it, she didn't think the DEO paid that well either so maybe not.

With a shake of her head, Kara tried to clear her thoughts, deciding not to think about it too much right now and just enjoy her unexpected day off. She was only about halfway to her apartment but her stomach growling made her rethink her decision to walk home so she ducked into an alley and flew the rest of the way to her apartment to put up her stuff and then flew over to an alley near L-Corp to save time.

It was close enough to lunch time anyway, it would do Lena some good to get out of her office a little earlier than normal.

“Hello, Rachel!” Kara greeted the only front desk receptionist that wasn’t otherwise occupied when she walked in.

“Good morning, Kara. What brings you here today? Another interview?” Rachel had a visitor form pulled up on her computer and was already filling out the things that Rachel already knew about Kara to save time.

“Not today, I’m afraid. I… well, I had some unexpected free time so I thought I’d see if I could convince Lena to get some lunch with me.”

Rachel got an odd look on her face while she typed Kara’s reason for stopping by into the visitor form and then swiped a keycard from the stack on her desk through the card reader hooked into her computer before handing it over to Kara. “Ms. Luthor is pretty busy today so I’m not sure how successful you will be but here’s your visitor pass anyway. Head on down to Steve and he will see you through the security checks, you know the drill.”

“Oh, thanks. Well, I guess it can’t hurt to try even if she is busy. See you later,” Kara replied as she took the card then headed to the right where security was guarding the only way to access the rest of the building.

“Morning, Steve.” Kara handed over her pass for the balding security guy to scan and then took her phone and keys out of her pockets and took off her shoes as well before placing them on the small conveyor belt to go through the x-ray machine.

It was like going through security at an airport but at least this usually didn’t take too long. Thank god all of this wasn’t implemented yet when she had first come here with Clark, that would have been a nightmare with both of them wearing their supersuits underneath their clothes. At least now she knew well enough to ditch the suit in the alley before heading into the building.

“Morning, Ms. Danvers. The scanner is ready. Please step on through,” Steve gestured to the fancy metal detector and Kara stepped through quickly, praying nothing would go off like she did every time.

“All good to go. Have a nice day and good luck on your lunch mission.”

Kara frowned while she collected her shoes and other items. Why was everyone acting like that? Sure, it wasn’t the easiest to get the workaholic CEO to take a break but it wasn’t impossible. She had done it before.

Once her shoes were back on her feet she continued into the building and went straight to the elevator that would take her to Lena’s floor.

Instead of the typical up and down buttons like normal elevators, this one just had a place to swipe a card so Kara did and a few seconds later the doors opened and let her in where she turned to find blank panel and another card reader.

Another swipe lit up only one number on the panel which was the number for Lena’s floor, the only one Kara had access to so she pushed it.

The security measures were probably a bit extreme at L-Corp but with as many times as Lena has nearly died or gotten hurt, she didn’t blame the CEO for going the extra mile.

This particular elevator was a lot like Mrs. Grant’s personal elevator at Catco in that it opened up into a lobby where people waited to see Lena and where Jess’ desk was located and further back was Lena’s office. Unlike the elevator at Catco though, it was generally quiet and organized and clean when Kara walked out of it.

Not today though.

Today, she walked out into chaos.

There were papers everywhere. All over the floor, all over Jess’ desk.

Boxes of papers were stacked everywhere and some had been knocked on their sides.

It was like a tornado had blown through the office and it instantly set Kara on edge but a quick lowering of her glasses told her that there didn’t seem to be anyone other than the two women in Lena’s office.

“Lena? Jess? What’s going on?” she called out as she made her way through the papers until she was at Lena’s closed office door. It didn’t seem like they had heard her, they were too busy talking frantically about something so she knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed then Jess stuck her head out the door.

“Oh! Ms. Danvers… I’m sorry but now isn’t really a good time. Front desk was told not to let anyone up but I guess Ms. Luthor’s anytime exception for you overruled that.”

“What happened here? Is Lena okay? Are you okay?”

“We’re fine, Kara,” Lena spoke from behind Jess so the secretary gave up keeping the door partially closed and let it swing open, revealing that Lena’s normally pristine office was in the same state as the other room. At least in her office there seems to have been an attempt to put papers in piles.

“There’s just been… an incident. I don’t believe it was necessarily their goal but someone tried to hack into the L-Corp servers and caused some problems that requires manually redoing and refiling just about all of the paperwork I have done since moving here and as you can see, it’s a mess. So if you are here for an interview, I’m afraid I’m going to have to say no for the time being but maybe we can catch back up some other time?”

“Oh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I was just coming by to see if you might be free for lunch.”

Lena glanced over her shoulder at her desk with a sigh. “If only. Maybe some other time though?”

It was then that Kara really got a good look at Lena’s face. Specifically the barely concealed dark circles under her eyes that she was trying to hide with makeup. A quick look at Lena’s desk revealed a few protein bar wrappers as well.

“How long have you two been at this?”

“The incident came to my attention at about three in the morning and I rushed in to start damage control.”

Well that settles that then.

“Okay, so. I’m going to go ahead and assume you haven’t eaten any real food so I’m going to go out and get lunch and bring it back. For both of you.”

Lena started to protest but Kara held up a hand to stop her.

“You won’t get anything done if you collapse from hunger so don’t argue and tell me what you want to eat.”

Luckily for Kara, Lena was too tired to protest much more.

* * *

 

“Leaving already?” Rachel asked when Kara came back down to the ground floor and approached the front desk.

“Sort of? I’m going to go get lunch and bring it back. Here’s the keycard back.” Kara dutifully handed the key card back over, knowing better than to try to walk out of the building with it now.

“You’re coming right back?”

 “Yeah, just going to go to that place down the road with the italian food. Why?”

“I’ll just hold your keycard then instead of wiping it. You can just pick it back up on your way back in.”

“Oh, awesome. Thanks.”

That would certainly save her some time later and at least she wouldn’t have to reheat their food after going through the check in process again. She wasn’t sure if there was anywhere she could hide to laser the food or not.

It really wasn’t that far down the road and if she wanted to fly she would have to put her suit back on then take it back off so she decided to go ahead and walk there instead.

A respectable, normal amount of time later Kara walked into the building holding two good sized bags of food.

Rachel handed over the keycard quickly so she could get back to helping another visitor and left Kara to head back over to security.

“Got your hands full there, don’t ya? You can keep your shoes on this time but you still have to empty your pockets and the food has to go on the belt too. Sorry.”

“No worries. Can I step through now?” Kara asked after setting the food and her other stuff on the conveyor belt.

“You may.”

Kara got through again without any problem and after collecting her stuff she was on her way up to Lena’s floor once again.

* * *

 

It took a little bit of work to convince Lena that she should just sit down and eat and not try to work while eating but eventually the three of them were sitting on the floor around Lena’s coffee table because it was easier than trying to clean off the couch of all the papers that were stacked on it.

Jess had never really been overly fond of Kara but that was mostly because she had no idea what the reporter’s intentions were and she was still a little miffed about that time Kara had sped past her but she had come to tolerate the reporter since then and at this point, Jess was so exhausted and hungry that she couldn’t be bothered to stay irritated at her.

Especially when Kara ended up offering to help.

“That’s kind of you, but I’m not sure…” Lena trailed off, unsure how to tell Kara that it would take more time teaching her how to do stuff than it would if they just did it themselves without hurting Kara’s feelings.

“No, really. I can help. I was Cat Grant’s assistant for two years. I think I can handle a bit of paperwork.”

“Wait,” Lena started but was cut off by Jess’ gasp.

“No way. You’re Kiera?”

“The one and only.” Kara couldn’t help that she looked just a little smug at the awe on Jess’ face.

“How come I didn’t know this?” A slender finger came out to poke Kara playfully in the shoulder as Lena grinned at her, possibly a little in awe as well. Cat Grant was a force to be reckoned with, she knew that personally.

“Oh, uh… I guess it just never came up? I became a reporter right after I met you so… but anyway, yeah I can definitely help you guys out.”

Jess was looking at Kara like she was her saviour at this point, no doubt imagining how much faster they would get this done with Cat Grant’s super assistant on their side but Lena was chewing her bottom lip in thought.

“It certainly would be nice to have the help but don’t you have to be getting back to Catco? From what I’ve heard, Snapper doesn’t sound like he’d be too thrilled with you helping us.”

“Um, yeah… About that. He may have fired me. Again.”

Lena just blinked at her. “Is this going to be like a thing between you two? Where he just constantly fires you and you just go back anyway?”

“I think he’s serious this time. I had to take too much time off to save- er help my sister with some things.”

There was that look again, the one that always made Kara squirm uncomfortably. The one that gave Kara the feeling that Lena knew more than she was supposed to but as usual, Lena just smiled and brushed past it.

“Well, anyone who would fire the woman who survived Cat Grant for two years is a fool. We may not have anything to do with journalism or reporting but L-Corp would be honored to have you as an employee, if you want?”

“Really?” When she had been considering her job options, this is definitely not one she had thought of.

“Of course. You can help Jess and I get this mess under control then we can worry about where to go from there.” With that, Lena stood up from her spot on the floor and dusted the dirt off her pants.

“Jess?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“Call the head of security up for me please so we can get Ms. Danvers here set up.”

“Of course.” Jess stood up as well and headed to her desk to page security.

In no time, an extremely buff looking man was carefully making his way through the mess of papers on the floor without stepping on them until he was far enough into the room to address Lena.

“Ms. Luthor, you needed me?”

“Yes. George, I’d like you to meet Ms. Kara Danvers. She is going to be L-Corp’s newest employee and will, for the time being, be assisting Jess and I so I’d like you to take her downstairs and get her all set up.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Standard clearance?”

Lena looked thoughtfully over at Kara who was just now standing up from her place on the floor and then looked back at George.

“Go ahead and give her the same clearance level as Jess.”

George raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t questioned it. “Of course, Ms. Luthor. Anything else?”

“That is all.”

He nodded at Lena and then turned to address Kara, “Ms. Danvers, if you will follow me.”

George turned and left the room at a fast enough pace that Kara almost had to use super speed to catch up with him.

* * *

 

An hour later, Kara had signed so many contracts and NDA’s that she was pretty sure her fingers were cramping even though it was pretty close to impossible for that to be happening on this planet which wasn’t a good sign considering she knew there were thousands of papers waiting to be worked on when she got back up to Lena’s floor.

But now, she was an official L-Corp employee, complete with an employee ID which functioned like the visitor key cards except she could keep this one with her all the time, a parking permit she would never use, and an official L-Corp branded tablet computer.

Ha, take that Snapper. She had already found a new job and it had only been three hours since she had been fired.

Though, this probably wouldn’t help with his whole, ahem, canoodling, theory but she supposed it didn’t matter what he thought now.

She had work to do.

When she got back up to Lena’s floor- delighting in the fact that her ID caused quite a few more floors to light up on the elevator panel- she heard Lena making Jess promise that she would go home once she was done with the paperwork that was in the lobby where her desk was so Kara figured that was as good a place as any to start working.

Of course, before she could do that, she got to go down to the storeroom to bring up an extra desk chair for herself.

Then she was really ready to help.

Jess was sitting at her desk normally so Kara set up her new tablet computer on the opposite side of Jess and got to work. It started off a little slow because Jess wasn’t used to having someone work with her and Kara wasn’t used to this particular system but Kara caught on quickly and before too long, they were working well together and it was only another hour or so before all the papers had been picked up, redone, resorted, and refiled.

As promised, once that area was clean, Jess packed up for the day but not before making Kara put her cellphone number in her phone in case she had any questions or needed her to come back in.

Then it was only Kara and Lena left.

The paper mess in Lena’s office looked a little more managed than it did when she was in there before but they still had a long way to go.

Since Jess was gone for the day, Kara could have, and probably should have, just taken a stack of papers back to Jess’ desk to work on but she told herself that it felt wrong to use Jess’s desk without her there so instead, Kara brought her chair into Lena’s office and worked on one end of Lena’s desk.

It took a while longer for the two of them to work together than it did for Kara and Jess but once Kara had finally convinced Lena to stop worrying about it and just ask Kara when she needed her to do something, they started working together efficiently and by the time Kara’s stomach let them know it was dinner time, they were almost done and Lena was about to fall asleep at her desk.

When Kara left to go pick up some food for dinner for them, she was congratulated on her new job by both Rachel and Steve on her way out and when she got back, she still had to go through security but at least now she wouldn’t have to stop at the front desk to sign in anymore.

Much to her surprise, Lena was still awake when Kara walked back into the office. She thought for sure the CEO would have fallen asleep.

“Thank you. For all of this,” Lena said later when they were eating. “Jess and I would probably both still be working if you hadn’t come along.”

“You’re very welcome. I’m just glad I could help.”

“I am sorry about Snapper, though. I know being a reporter means a lot to you.”

Kara was silent for a minute as she thought about how to explain how she felt about this whole situation. “I’ll miss it, that’s for sure, but it wasn’t exactly what I had envisioned, you know? Like I knew full well that I wasn’t going to be getting the hard hitting scoops right away. I knew I would have to work my way up just like I did when I was just an intern at Catco but I just thought it would be… I don’t know. I just- I know Snapper means well deep down and I did learn a lot from him but he’s tough to deal with and I thought I could help more people that way but it doesn’t really feel like it most of the time. In fact, I feel like I helped more today doing this than I have the whole time I’ve been working for Snapper.”

“Well, you definitely have been a big help today. I think I can understand your frustration with that a little bit. I want L-Corp to be a force for good but sometimes I wonder if I’m really doing enough to help.” Lena paused to yawn and lean back on the couch they had finally cleared off. She had just meant to stretch out a little bit before they got back to work but she found herself resting her eyes a little. “I’m sure you and I, we could do great things… together…”

Kara paused with a bite halfway to her mouth to turn and see why Lena had trailed off only to find the CEO sound asleep next to her on the couch.

She couldn’t help thinking that Lena looked adorable.

Too adorable to wake up so once Kara finished eating, she gently coaxed Lena down so that she was lying on the seat of the couch instead of halfway propped up against the back of it and then she got back to work on the rest of the papers.

A couple hours later, Lena woke up with a start to find herself in her darkened office with Kara’s jacket draped over her like a blanket.

Her office was clean and paper free, except for a single piece of paper stuck to her phone that was on the coffee table next to her.

_See you in the morning, Boss. -Kara_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really glad you guys seem to like this idea as much as I do. This one would have been out sooner but I had to rewrite the whole thing three times before I was happy with it.

It seemed that the people of National City had finally realized that more likely than not, whatever they tried to pull, Supergirl would be there to stop them. Which meant that after she did a quick patrol and stopped one particularly drunk and stupid guy from trying to rob a gas station, she was able to go to bed and get a full night’s sleep so come morning, she was rested and ready for her first official full day of work at L-Corp.

There hadn’t exactly been talk about what time she should come in this morning but she figured she would get there about eight. That seemed like a good general time to arrive. Not too early, but not too late either.

She had no idea what she would be doing today but she was looking forward to the challenge the new job would bring.

What she wasn’t looking forward to was having dinner with her sister later that night.

Apparently, James had already told Alex that she had gotten fired so, of course, Alex had spent the whole time she was patrolling last night using the comms to see how Kara was dealing with her sudden unemployment.

By the time she was done patrolling, Alex still wasn’t convinced but she did agree to drop it for the time being but made it clear that she was going to bring dinner over the next day so they could talk about it. Normally, Kara wouldn’t have a problem with that but there was a small problem in that she hadn’t actually managed to admit that she had already found a new job.

Alex was not going to like this. Not one bit.

But, that was a problem to deal with later.

Right now, she had a bigger problem. Namely, what she was going to wear.

She definitely didn’t want to go too far out of her comfort zone so she was going to wear something she would wear to Catco but she also wanted to be a little more put together since it was her first day and she wanted to make a good impression even though she would probably really only be seeing Lena and Jess.

Still, she wanted to make sure Lena knew she was taking this seriously. Whatever she ended up doing, she was going to give her a hundred and ten percent. Maybe even more.

If she could just find something to wear.

One destroyed room later, Kara made her decision. Clothes were tossed all over her room from the many, many times she had changed outfits to find the right one but finally she was happy.

It really wasn’t much different, she was wearing her favorite pants and brown belt but she had paired it with a nice dark blazer over a white shirt. It was a little less Reporter Kara and a little more Business Kara.

It was perfect.

Now she just had to get undressed and get dressed in her supersuit so she could fly over there.

Having to change out of it everytime was going to be a pain but she knew the extra L-Corp security was worth it to keep her friend safe. Maybe eventually she could find a way around having to go through the scanner but probably not anytime soon. The last thing she wanted was to cause anyone to be suspicious of her. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She couldn’t get fired from this one too.

The first time she had come to L-Corp after the security was installed she had had to fake a phone call so she could go back outside and get rid of her suit so she didn’t take any chances and then afterwards she had called Winn to see if it really would have set off the scanner.

He had said that it probably wouldn’t set off a normal metal detector but anything more advanced might pick up something which would be enough for them to need to search her before she went through so she had decided then that it wasn’t worth the risk. The last thing she needed was to get outed as Supergirl just because she wanted to enter a building.

So she would continue to switch in and out of her suit as needed, luckily there was a convenient loose panel on one of the buildings in the alley she normally landed in that made a great hiding place for her suit.

The flight over to L-Corp was as quick and uneventful as usual and after landing in the alley, Kara quickly sped into the clothes she had spent so long choosing then she was on her way into the building.

She had only been here this early in the morning once before and mornings were definitely L-Corp’s busiest times. At least in the lobby, anyway.

Thankfully, Kara didn’t need to stop at the front desk that had a line of people already needing to be helped but she did wave at Rachel as she headed over to Steve who actually had a few people lined up that were waiting to go through as well.

As usual, Steve was very efficient at his job and in no time, she was the next one to go through.

“Morning, Ms. Danvers. Don’t usually see you this early but I guess this will be a regular thing now, huh?”

“I guess so. We haven’t really talked about an official clock in time yet so you might be seeing me even earlier than this, I’m not sure yet,” Kara replied as she went through the usual routine of taking off her shoes and putting the rest of her items on the belt.

“Well, either way, it’s good to see you. You always brighten up the place a little when you come to visit, I can only imagine what you will do now that you are an employee. You have a good day now, okay?”

“Will do, you too.”

Kara tugged her shoes back on, collected her stuff, and headed towards the elevator. She didn’t know what she would walk into today, but she sure hoped it involved at least slightly less papers everywhere.

Thankfully, when the elevator doors opened to Lena's floor, the lobby was just as clean as she had left it the night before.

“Morning, Kara,” Jess greeted when Kara got closer to her desk. “Lena is in her office, you can go on in.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

Jess went back to typing on her computer so Kara didn’t waste anymore time in heading over to the doors that lead into Lena’s office.

With a carefully measured push, the doors swung open causing Lena to look up from her tablet and smile brightly at Kara.

“Good morning. I really hope you didn’t stay too awfully late last night. You really should have woken me up.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It really didn’t take too much longer and it looked like you needed the rest. So, boss, what do you have planned for me today?”

Kara was rocking on the balls of her feet, trying to contain all the excited energy she had but Lena’s face twisted into a grimace that had Kara pausing.

Did Lena change her mind about giving her a job? Did something happen with the paperwork they did?

“About that… I have an idea but it’s going to take some time and I can’t even start on it because I have three back to back meetings starting in about ten minutes. I really hope you don’t feel like I’m just pushing you off but there’s not much I can do right now. Do you think you can maybe help out Jess this morning? Maybe spend some time getting familiar with all the different departments and what they do? Then we could meet back up for lunch after my meetings and talk about it more, if you’d like.”

Oh, well that was certainly better than all the scenarios Kara had playing through her mind.

“Yeah, no, sure. That’s fine with me. Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry to have to rush off.” Lena stood up and collected a few folders and papers from her desk before walking passed Kara and out the office doors, stopping next to Jess’ desk.

“Jess, Kara is going to be helping you this morning while I deal with these meetings. If possible, try to send her on errands to help her get more familiar with the way things work here, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Mr. Hudson arrived shortly after Kara did. He’s waiting in the conference room for you.”

“Thank you,” Lena nodded in Jess’ direction then turned to Kara who had made her way out of the office as well. “I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay? We can try that fancy pizza place you’ve been mentioning, if you want?”

“Yes! You’re going to love it. You can put all the gross healthy stuff you want on yours.”

Lena made a face like she might argue that kale was not gross but she decided against getting into the same discussion they had had quite a few times already and instead just turned to head into the nearby conference room to get the first of too many meetings over with.

“So,” Kara turned her attention from the conference room door that Lena had just closed to Jess. “what can I help you with?”

“Hmm… Ah, I know. First please take these envelopes down to mailing on B1. It will be on the right once you get out of the elevator. They are already stamped and addressed so all you have to do is hand it over to whoever is working intake down there and I believe Ms. Luthor said she was expecting a package today so ask if that has come in yet and get any other mail for this floor too please. They usually send someone around twice a day but the first one won’t be for a while still and I need these to go out as soon as possible. Oh! Make sure that any mail you bring back up has gone through security first. You never know what people might try to send.”

“B1 on the right. Got it.” Kara repeated as she took the large envelopes from Jess’ hand.

“Oh hey, is there a place I can put my bag up at? I don’t want to just leave it lying around but I don’t think I really need to be carrying it around to deliver mail either.”  
“I was actually going to set that up this morning but I got distracted. Follow me.”

Jess stood from her desk and walked past the conference rooms that took up most of the space on this half of the floor and pushed open the door to the right of the elevator.

“I always wondered what these doors were for.”

“Well now you get to find out. This one leads to this floor’s breakroom and the other one leads to a hallway that goes to the other half of the floor. That side was originally going to be used as a lab for Ms. Luthor but she never got around to having it finished and instead does most of her tinkering at home it seems.”

“So this elevator goes right up the middle of the building?”

“Yes. It works well to easily divide floors up into separate sections. There are other elevators in the building too but they don’t stop on this floor so we can keep a better eye on who goes in and out. But anyway, here’s our lockers.”

The break room looked a lot like the breakroom at Catco. There was a small table and a couple of chairs along with a small fridge, a microwave, and a sink. The only real difference was that instead of the typical combination locks on the lockers, each locker seemed to have a touch screen panel on the front. Out of all of the lockers, only four were lit up.

“You can have your choice of any that aren’t lit up. Those ones are already assigned to someone. Ms. Luthor has one, I have one, and occasionally we have two security guards that stay on this floor whenever Ms. Luthor has a meeting with someone she thinks might cause trouble. I need to get back to my desk in case her next meeting comes early. Just touch a panel and it should walk you through how to register it as yours but let me know if you have any trouble.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

As soon as Jess left, Kara took note of the security camera position and then picked the locker that was furthest from the door and was angled from the camera just in case she ever had to hide something Super related in there. She wasn’t sure how she would get anything like that in the building in the first place but it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

The screen lit up as soon as the pad of her finger touched it and in no time she had registered her handprint and ID and the locker was hers.

She had her own locker at L-Corp, how cool was that? It was like when she first started at Catco all over again.

It was exciting, even if she was only on mail duty for the moment.

Once her bag was securely tucked away in her new locker, she headed back out of the break room and waved to Jess with the envelopes in her hand as she headed towards the elevator.

A quick swipe of her ID card had the panel lighting up and she quickly selected Basement 1 and then she was off on her first official L-Corp errand.

* * *

 

One mail adventure, one hour of helping Jess make phone calls, one adventure down to Research and Development that involved Kara getting extremely and utterly lost, and one journey to figure out who stole Jess’ stapler later, Lena was done with her meetings and they were off to get lunch.

As expected, Kara took advantage of the build your own pizza style restaurant and piled hers high with all kinds of cheeses and meats while Lena filled hers with vegetables and greens.

“Your diet will never cease to amaze me. Do you even remember what spinach tastes like at this point?” Lena teased as they went down the line, telling the man behind the counter what all they wanted on their pizzas.

“I eat spinach! I’ll even eat some now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kara nodded her head determinedly then focused on the man behind the counter. “Could I get some spinach on mine?”

“Wow. I’m-” Lena started then stopped when Kara started speaking to the man again.

“Just one piece.”

The man blinked at her. “One piece of spinach?”

“Yes.”

Exactly one piece of spinach was placed on Kara’s pizza, looking very out of place in the sea of cheese and meat and then the guy looked back up at Kara expectantly.

“Perfect.”

Lena couldn’t stop the small snort that escaped her at Kara’s antics, causing the other girl to beam brightly at her.

Once they were done choosing their toppings, the pizzas went in the oven and after paying and getting their drinks, they sat down at a table.

“So how did the meetings go?”

“I’m pretty optimistic about the second one, with Mr. Harrison, but the other two I don’t have high hopes for. They were old investors and they don’t seem to be too on board with the new non-evil approach L-Corp is taking these days. I didn’t expect too much from them anyway though. It was more of a formality before breaking ties with them than anything. What about you? What did Jess have you do?”

Kara let out a nervous laugh. “Let’s just say I got really well acquainted with parts of L-Corp. Jess wanted me to pick up something from R&D but I got distracted helping a Beth from accounting carry some boxes to her desk then I went to get another monitor cord for someone else in accounting and then I helped someone in the IT department and by the time I was really heading to R&D I ended up getting super turned around and lost before ending up walking into the security control room on accident. They were really nice and got me back on track though.”

“That sounds… eventful.”

“It was.”

Conversation lulled for a little bit as the server brought their pizzas out and they started eating but after Kara made a big show out of eating her one piece of spinach, it picked back up again.

“So, I’ve been thinking about this a lot since I offered you a job and I have something perfect for you. It’s something I have been thinking about for a long time but didn’t have the right person to lead it. It is, however, going to take some time to do. If I’m going to do this, I want to do this right so it can’t be just thrown together overnight.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“I’d like to wait a while, if you don’t mind? It’s more of a… concept than a fully formed idea at this stage and I’m not sure if I could explain it well enough.”

“Okay. I trust you. Whatever it is, I’ll happily do it.”

“In the meantime, until that project is ready or something else comes up, I was hoping you might like to help me out as my assistant?”

Kara paused for a second with a piece of pizza almost to her mouth to think about that and Lena hurried to explain.

“I mean, I definitely don’t need or expect you to wait on me hand and foot but I think I could benefit from having someone around to take notes for me during meetings, help make sure I’m on task. Things like that. Jess answers the phones and things of that nature so you won’t have to do that. You’d just be helping me in general. I suppose this could feel like a step back from you since you went from being an assistant to a reporter so if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I’m sure we can find something else for you to do but I’ll need time to figure out what that is.”

She was going to be Lena Luthor’s assistant. She was going to be spending all day, nearly every day with Lena Luthor.

Alex was not going to like this. _At all._

“Please stop worrying about it. I would be honored to be your assistant.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You aren’t just saying that so you don’t hurt my feelings?”

“Lena.”

“But-”

It took the rest of their lunch and the ride back to L-Corp for Lena to finally give in and accept that yes, Kara was happy to be her assistant but she finally did.

Once they got back to the building, the rest of the work day was spent getting more familiar with Lena’s typical work schedule, finding out that Lena is usually already there by seven in the morning at least, and dusting off her meeting note taking skills that hadn’t been used in a while on Lena’s last meeting for the day.

When the day was over, Kara left pretty happy with the way her first official day went, even if she did manage to get lost and probably didn’t make the greatest first impression on the rest of the security team.

Lena had sent her a copy of her schedule for the next week to Kara’s new L-Corp employee email for her to look over which was exactly what she was doing when Alex walked in with takeout boxes.

“Hey,” Alex greeted as she dropped off the boxes on the coffee table in front of Kara then headed to the kitchen to pull out a beer.

“Hey.”

“So how are you really do- wait. Is that a new computer? Why does it have the L-Corp logo engraved on the back?” Alex stopped a few feet away from the couch and put her hands on her hips.

“Umm…”

“Kara, what did you do?”

“So here’s the thing…”


	3. Chapter 3

“So just,” Alex gestured wildly with the beer in her hand. “Let me get this straight. You got fired and then immediately went to work for a Luthor? You couldn’t have picked any other place?”

“Okay, first of all, it’s not like I really picked to work there. I didn’t go begging for a job or anything, I just offered to help out because it really looked like they needed it and it just went from there.”

“But L-Corp, really?”

“Would you rather I be sad and unemployed? Because that’s what it’s sounding like right now.”

“No! Of course not.” With a frown, Alex took a swig of her beer before talking again, “I just don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I know.”

The only sound in the apartment was the sound of Kara typing on her new computer, adding a few notes to herself about things she wanted to ask Lena about tomorrow.

After a few minutes, Alex sighed.

“You’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you?”

“Oh absolutely. I think I can really do some good at L-Corp, or even if I personally can’t do much, I can help Lena do good.”

“Isn’t helping people as Supergirl enough? You don’t have to push yourself to help everyone as Kara Danvers too, you know.”  
“I know but I just want to help people. Plus, I spent so long having to hide my powers and not help people that it feels like I’m making up for lost time, maybe? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain but this is something I want to do. I thought being a reporter, getting the truth out there, was how I could do that but I was wrong.”

“I guess I can understand that but what are you going to be doing at L-Corp, anyway?”

“Well, it sounds like Lena has some kind of project for me in the future but-”

Kara was interrupted by Alex mumbling, “yeah, that doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“-for now, I’m just going to be helping her.”

“Helping her?”

“Like, as her assistant.”

“Fantastic. My alien sister is going to be spending every day with Lex Luthor’s kid sister. Oh and not to mention her mother also wants you dead. There’s no way this could possibly go wrong.”

“Okay, it does sound pretty bad when you put it like that but Lena is not like them. She wants to help people, she wants to do good and I believe in her.”

Alex groaned and downed the rest of her beer in one go and got up to get another one.

She was going to need it.

* * *

 

Another handy perk of being a Kryptonian on a planet with a yellow sun, even though it used to annoy Alex to no end when they were teens, was that Kara was the definition of a morning person.

As soon as the sun's rays hit her sleeping body, she was recharged and ready to go, assuming that she hadn’t been up all night as Supergirl, so come six forty five in the morning, Kara was already through security and stepping off the elevator onto Lena’s office floor.

Lena had made it clear yesterday that she didn’t have to be there as soon as she did but Kara was usually up at dawn anyway so why sit around when she could be helping?

Plus, Noonan’s sticky buns come out of the oven at six twenty five and just made sticky buns were the absolute best. It was one of the things she missed about being Mrs. Grant’s assistant. Getting her coffee everyday was a perfect excuse to eat sticky buns since she was already there. She was looking forward to getting back into that even though it didn’t seem like Lena would be the kind of person who would demand she bring her coffee, Kara was pretty sure she would appreciate it nonetheless.

The doors to the elevator slid shut behind Kara just as her ears picked up a noise coming from the break room so of course she had to go check it out.

Inside, she found Lena poking at the coffee maker that was sitting on one corner of the counter, mumbling to herself about taking it apart piece by piece if it didn’t start cooperating.

“Lena?”

Lena shot up straight from where she had been leaning over the coffee maker and quickly turned to Kara.

“Kara! You startled me. What are you doing here so early?”

“I woke up early so I thought I might as well come in. Having troubles with the coffee machine?”

“Yes, I think something is stuck in it and it’s entirely too early to be messing with it. I’ll just go down a floor and use theirs. I’ll be right back.”

Lena moved to walk around Kara but Kara stuck out her hand that was holding the coffee.

“No need. I stopped at Noonan’s on my way in.”

Lena looked at the coffee with a sigh then looked back up at Kara. “You don’t have to bring me coffee, you know. I didn’t hire you to be my servant.”

“I know, I know. I didn’t get it for you as your assistant, I got it for you as your friend, okay? Please take it before it gets cold.”

“Well in that case,” Lena gently took it from her hand with a smile. “I will accept. Thank you.”

With her hand now free of the coffee, Kara walked over and put her bag in her locker after pulling out her computer then turned back to see Lena enjoying her coffee with a pleased hum.

“I never drink coffee at home. I always wait until I get to work so I have something to look forward too. Otherwise, I’d probably never leave the house.”

Kara let out a fake gasp as she followed Lena out of the break room and towards her office. “Lena Luthor is not a morning person?”

“Correct. But god forbid I show even an ounce of weakness or fatigue, I would never be able to live it down so I get here early and by the time everyone else shows up I’m sufficiently caffeinated and ready to work. You’re seeing a side of me that usually not even Jess is early enough to see.”

Lena was talking as if Kara had caught her in her pajamas or something but her hair, makeup, and outfit were as perfect and professional as always. The only thing really different was that she seemed a little softer, not as intense and less guarded that normal. Relaxed, maybe. It was nice to see.

“Well, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Lena just raised an eyebrow and gave her one of those pointed looks that had Kara thanking Rao for the save when two men knocked on the open door to Lena’s office.

“Mrs. Luthor?”

“Ah, yes. Put it over on the left, would you?” Lena told the men who nodded then went back out the door to pick up the piece of furniture they were carrying.

“This was actually going to be a surprise, I wanted to get it all set up for you before you got here but oh well.”

The two men positioned the desk where Lena had indicated then left once she had thanked them. Lena walked over to where the desk chair Kara had been using was still next to her own desk and carefully wheeled it over to the new desk and pushed it into place.

“There. Now you have your own desk. Not that I minded sharing mine, but you need a place of your own.”

“Oh wow, are you sure? You aren’t going to get tired of having me in here with you? I mean, it is your office.”

“It’s plenty big for the both of us and it will be easier to communicate this way instead of having to use an intercom or messaging system all the time. If you’d rather, I can have it moved out to the area where Jess is?”

“No, no. That’s okay. This is fine. Thank you. You know, Snapper still hadn’t given me a chair in that section yet?” Kara said as she carefully sat at her new desk and just took it all in, already planning which things she wanted to bring from her old desk to put on this one.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Well, I mean, It’s not like I didn’t have a desk at all. I gave mine to Eve when she took over as assistant but there was an empty one a few down from there that I just kind of took over.”

“He seems like a real…”

“Jerkface?” Kara supplied after Lena trailed off.

“...Not quite the word I would have used, but sure.”

It was nice, talking like this. Lena had gone to sit at her own desk so they were a ways apart but not too far apart that it was hard to hear each other while talking normally.

“Okay so,” Kara started as she placed her computer on her new desk and opened it up to Lena’s schedule for the day. “It looks like your first meeting is at eight? That was the one we were talking about yesterday right? The one you were emailing human resources to get a report for? Did they ever send that or do I need to go down and talk to them?”

* * *

 

It was only her second official day on the job and already Kara was having to sneak out because the city needed Supergirl. This time, she was determined to be a little more discreet.

Thankfully she was already out of the office trying to track down some wayward reports for Lena when Alex called so once she had the reports in her hand, she headed down to the store room where she had gotten her chair from that first day.

It was set up like most of the other floors in the building but it was just being used to hold extra furniture that wasn’t being used.

It also had a balcony and with no one around, it seemed like the perfect place to take off from. Plus it was angled towards the alleyway she had to ditch her suit in so that made it even better. It was probably too risky right now but maybe after she was able to pay attention to how many people really went in and out of the store room, she would be able to find a place to store an extra suit so she didn’t have to go down to the alley every time but that was something to think about later.

Right now, she had a job to do.

* * *

 

“Ms. Luthor? George is on line three for you when you have a chance.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

Jess quickly excused herself back to her desk, leaving Lena to pick up the phone on her desk and connect to line three.

“Is something wrong, George?”

“That’s a good question, Ms. Luthor. I’m not exactly sure yet. I assume you are at your desk? I’d like to send you an image that was just caught on a security camera.”

“Go ahead.”

“This was taken just a few minutes ago outside of floor thirteen.”

“Thirteen? That’s just the store room- Oh…”

It was blurry, for sure, but the subject in the picture wasn’t moving quite fast enough to completely disappear from the high tech security cameras L-Corp employed all over the building so staring back at her from her computer, was a picture of her new assistant diving over the railing of a balcony.

“One moment, George.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” George dutifully replied but Lena didn’t hear it as she walked away from her phone to flip on the TV in her office to a local news channel. Just as she expected, Supergirl was saving the day again.

Honestly, it was a miracle the whole city didn’t know Supergirl’s secret identity at this rate. The girl was not sneaky, at all. Though, to be fair, L-Corp security cameras were well hidden on purpose.

“Who else saw this?” Lena asked once she turned the TV off and walked back over to her desk and picked up the phone again.

“Just me, ma’am, I brought it straight to you.”

“Good. I want you to erase all evidence of this and disable the camera that over looks that balcony. Or if that would be too obvious, turn it so the balcony is obscured.”

“...Of course, Ms. Luthor.”

“That is all. Please let me know if anything else happens like this so arrangements can be made.”

Once George hung up, Lena found herself smiling at Kara’s empty desk, wondering what ridiculous excuse Kara would come up with this time.

Maybe if she hadn’t figured out Kara’s secret so soon after meeting the woman she would have been mad at the constant lies but she knew Kara’s heart was in the right place so now she just found it amusing to watch Kara stumble around for a semi-plausible excuse.

Working with her everyday was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I have had this one partially written for a while now but it just wasn't coming out right so finally I got irritated enough to scrap the whole chapter and start over. It's a little shorter than the other two chapters but it's all that was happening right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was having the time of her life. Being a reporter had been fun in its own way but this? This was where she shined.

Mrs. Grant may have been tough and a little outrageously demanding at times but Kara had learned a lot from her.

Out of fear of incurring the patented Cat Grant wrath, Kara had learned how to get people to do what needed to be done to fulfill everything Mrs. Grant wanted.

She had learned how to stand up for herself against pushy businessmen who thought she was there to serve them coffee or do other inane tasks for them.

She had learned more about business than she ever thought she would ever need to know, especially when she had decided to become a reporter but now, that knowledge wasn’t going to waste.

It was her third official day on the job, nearing six in the evening and Kara was sitting at her desk, trying not to fidget nervously. She had done her best today to make things easier for Lena who seemed to constantly stay way later than anyone should ever have to stay considering that she was always there first thing in the morning.

And it worked. With Jess’ input and advice, she was able to take some liberties with Lena’s schedule and move some things around so that everything was running more efficiently.

So now, everything that needed to be done today was done. She was just waiting for Lena to notice that when she checked her schedule of things to do.

Kara knew as soon as she did because Lena paused and frowned slightly at her tablet and then glanced at Kara before glancing back at the tablet. It seemed to take a few minutes of debating with herself before Lena spoke up.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Can you come here for a minute? There seems to be a problem.”

Despite knowing that she did a good thing, there was still a small part of her that worried that maybe she went a little too far but she was just trying to help.

Of course, a small part of her- that sounded suspiciously like Alex- pointed out it was usually when she tried to help that she got into the most trouble but she tried to ignore that part and headed over to Lena’s desk.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, as you can see,” Lena gestured towards her tablet and the rather empty schedule, “it seems that I have no more work to do today which can’t be right. Were you messing with the schedule? It’s alright if you made a mistake, just please fix it. Or if it’s a software problem with the planner app itself, will you please take it down to tech and have them look at it?”

Kara had to bite her lip to keep from grinning too wide. “Actually, there’s nothing wrong with it. You really don’t have anything else to do today.”

Lena’s frown deepened. “Kara, I appreciate it but if you moved some of the work to another day in some attempt to get me to take a break, it’s not going to work. It’s just more I will have to deal with another day and I’d rather just get it done.”

Now Kara really couldn't contain the grin and rocked back on her feet so she was no longer leaning over Lena’s shoulder like she had been to look at the tablet.

“I didn’t move anything. Or well, at least not to another day. I did move some things around today to make things work better so that you could finish earlier. That’s all, I swear. Oh well, I did go through the financial reports and highlighted the important parts because I had some free time while you were in that meeting with the investor from Hong Kong. I thought it might help you get through them faster.”

“Weren't you supposed to be meeting with the event planner for the next Gala L-Corp is hosting while I was in that meeting?”

“I did but I had sometime after that was done.”

Lena just stared at her for a minute but was no longer frowning so Kara counted that as a plus. “It did help but I didn’t know it was you that did it. I thought the financial department had finally started being useful or they had a rather bored intern. That was a lot of reports you went through, it must have taken you a while.”

“Nah, not too long.” Kara waved it off like it was no big deal but then nearly choked when Lena spoke next.

“Hmm, It’s almost like you have super speed or something.”

Once Kara recovered, she laughed nervously, “ahaha, no, definitely not. Just… I’m really efficient, you know? Inefficient things and people were one of Mrs. Grant’s top pet peeves so I had to learn- Hey, look at the time, it’s time for me to leave. I’ll see you in the morning, bye Lena!”

Kara rushed- at an acceptable human speed- to get her computer from her desk and then was out the door quickly, listening to the sound of Lena chuckling in her office as she rode the elevator down.

_Smooth, Kara. Real smooth._

* * *

 

Kara was very happy with her new job.

Lena seemed to be happy with her decision to hire Kara and Kara had heard Jess talking to her secretary friends about how Lena had managed to snag “the famous Kiera” for L-Corp so she was pretty sure Jess was happy with it too.

However, Alex still wasn’t one hundred percent on board with it and as Kara found out on her way back from picking up food as she neared her own apartment door where Alex was already setting up for game night, neither was James.

“-I can talk to Snapper again, try to get him to change his mind. I couldn’t say anything at the time but if the alternative is her working for a Luthor? It would be worth getting fired or whatever Snapper would do to me if I covered for her.”

Kara lowered her glasses and looked through her apartment walls to see James and Alex standing around the kitchen island.

“She’s determined to do this, she seems to like it there.”

“It’s not safe though. God knows what that woman is secretly planning. I know Kara thinks she’s friends with her but Clarke was friends with Lex and look how that turned out.”

There was a sigh and then a pause as Alex took another swig from the bottle she was drinking. “You think I don’t know that? But as she made it pretty clear the other day, she’s an adult. It’s not like I can force her to quit. I think really we can just keep an eye on things, keep an eye out for anything suspicious that Kara might not notice.”

James was still frowning, not ready to let this go yet. “You can’t make her quit and I can’t make her quit but maybe Cat can? If I get a message to her about what Snapper did then-”

Kara had been planning to find a good point to walk in and act like she hadn’t been eavesdropping on their conversation but there was no way she was going to let James do that so she may have walked in, shoving the door a little too hard so it swung into the wall with a bang.

Both people in the kitchen startled at the sound with guilty looks on their faces but Kara didn’t give them a chance to speak.

“Absolutely not. You can not bug Mrs. Grant about this. She made it clear that I needed to deal with Snapper on my own but this isn’t just Snapper being Snapper. It was my fault this time and this isn’t something I can fix and you know what?” Kara had her hands on her hips at this point, slipping into Supergirl mode as she got more and more worked up. “I don’t think I would fix it even if I had the chance. I like working at L-Corp!”

“Kara-” James started but was interrupted again, this time not by Kara.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s with all the yelling? Don’t tell me you are already arguing about what game we are playing.” Winn had walked in the still open door and cautiously approached the kitchen, wary of what he might find going on.

“We were just having a… conversation about Kara’s new job following a Luthor around all day,” James replied.

“Ooooh, that was true? I thought I heard Alex talking to J’onn about it the other day but it seemed so unlikely.”

“It’s not just ‘unlikely’ it’s unnecessarily risky. Anywhere else would love to have you, Kara. Not just anyone can survive Cat Grant for that long, that’s gotta look good on your resume.”

“In this job economy? Yeah right, if it weren’t for Lena I’d probably be back at Noonan’s until I found some place that would even give my resume a second glance let alone decide to actually call me for an interview. And that’s if I was lucky enough that Noonan’s had an opening.” She fixed James with a stare then looked over at Alex who was staying silent then over to Winn who looked uncomfortable. “Look, if all you guys are going to do is nag me about my job choice, we might as well call this game night off now. Otherwise, I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

Alex and James glanced at each other while Winn spoke up, “can I just ask one more thing? Before we stop talking about this?”

“I guess.”

“How cool is it working there? Like I bet they have all kinds of state of the art tech, don’t they? Have you seen any cool inventions yet? Is it true that they have a-” Winn kept going while Alex groaned and James shook his head but Kara just smiled at Winn, her mood already improving.

At least someone liked that she was working at L-Corp.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, for James. He’s just worried about you. We all are,” Alex said quietly as they cleaned up after everyone else had left.

“Winn isn’t.”

“Winn is blinded L-Corp tech, he just wants to get his hands on some to play with.”

“Or maybe he just knows better than to judge someone by their last name?” Kara shot back, her irritation coming back now that they were back to this topic.

She knew Alex and James meant well but this was her friend and now boss that they were talking about. Why couldn’t they just see that Lena wasn’t like the rest of her family?

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry and I’ll stop, I promise. Just, please, please promise me that you will keep an eye out and let me know the instant you feel something is amiss, okay? Even if Lena is good, her mother is not. You need to keep that in mind because whether Lena realizes it's happening or not, Lillian could use her to get to you in more ways than one.”

“I know and I promise, again, that I won’t let my guard down now can we please go back to normal? I really don’t like it when you are mad at me.”

That gave Alex a pause.

“Kara, I’m not mad at you. I just worry.”

“Now you sound like Eliza.”

A pillow flew through the air and would have smacked Kara in the back of the head if she hadn’t speeded away, causing Alex to start chasing her around with another pillow while yelling at her to take that back as Kara laughed her head off.

They would get past this and Kara knew that eventually, Alex would see just how good Lena was.

They all would.

She was going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this one took a while to write, I've had it partially written I don't know how many times but it was never quite right.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! As always you can find, and are welcome to come talk to, me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always loved and appreciated, I read every one of them but just in case you wanted to I made a Ko-Fi account that you can find at ko-fi.com/hallowrites
> 
> Less financial worry = More time to write the things you enjoy.


End file.
